dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan's Plea
Gohan's Plea (怒れ悟飯!!眠れる力を呼び起こせ, Okore Gohan!! Nemureru Chikara o Yobiokose) is the seventeenth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on April 21, 1993. Its original American air date was December 7, 2000. Summary The episode begins with Gohan and Cell resuming their fight, and Gohan seemingly doing little more than attempting to avoid Cell's attacks. Perfect Cell ends up pummeling Gohan into a large mound of rocks, burying him under the debris. Cell's hubris and cocky attitude leads him to believe that he has so easily defeated the young Super Saiyan, and all of the Z Fighters except Goku begin to panic at what seems like Gohan's death; Chi-Chi watching at home obviously being the most worried. The ZTV Reporter announces to the television audience that it looks like it is over for Gohan, and now Mr. Satan can finally take over. As per the previous episode, Mr. Satan fakes a stomach cramp. Back at the crowd of worried Z Fighters, Piccolo brutally chastises Goku, saying that he has led his very own son to his death, but Goku puts his criticism to an end by telling him and the rest of the Z Fighters that Gohan's energy is not only intact, but almost untouched. Krillin, Trunks, and the rest of the fighters begin to notice it as well. Cell then asks Goku if he is going fight him, Goku declines and tells Cell to look back to where Gohan is. With all eyes on the pile of destroyed rocks that buried Gohan moments ago, the young Saiyan spectacularly re-emerges with wounds to his face, but an insignificant drop to his energy. Perfect Cell comes down to Gohan and says that he did not give him enough credit (perhaps he has underestimated his unshaken young foe). Gohan tells Perfect Cell that the fight is not necessary. It is not in the child's nature to fight, and so he pleads with Cell to stop the violence altogether. Perfect Cell notes almost sarcastically that if Gohan does not fight, Cell will destroy the Earth; in short, Gohan has no choice but to fight. Realizing that no other course of action may be possible, and that Cell's character is not one of forgiveness, Gohan divulges to Cell the reason his father forfeited and left him in his place. To put it simply, every time Gohan is placed in a situation with seemingly insurmountable odds for his or his loved ones' survival, a hidden power of enormous magnitude is unleashed. He refers back to when he attacked and momentarily overpowered Raditz as he tortured Goku during their fight on Earth, when he was in training with Piccolo, who had hoped to train Gohan to control his power, and when he snapped against Frieza, who had just impaled Krillin with his horns, and discarded him into the water below. Perfect Cell laughs and sarcastically remarks that his story was interesting. Obviously it did not work in dissuading the android from fighting, and instead, Cell's overweening pride causes him to begin attempting to coax Gohan into releasing this hidden power of his. He proceeds to smack Gohan around trying to get him angry, but the Saiyan remains passive. Finally, after a bout of constant goading from Cell, Gohan retaliates with a swift kick that catches the diabolical android off guard. Cell, recovering shakily from the attack with a bruised face and bloodied lip, is thoroughly intrigued at this point, and will do whatever it takes to get Gohan to release his full potential in hopes of having a truly historical fight. Though the rest of the fighters are increasingly skeptical, thinking that Gohan has no chance against the powerful Cell, a smiling Goku thinks to himself that once Cell forces out Gohan's power, he will have no choice but to eviscerate the android. Battles *Gohan (Full Power Super Saiyan) vs. Perfect Cell *Goku & Piccolo vs. Raditz (flashback) Trivia *Chi-Chi says "You promised me you wouldn't let our baby boy fight that monster", when in fact Goku never promised her anything of the sort. When Chi-Chi demanded that Goku promise her Gohan would not fight, he just gave her a innocent look and flew off. *Gohan says that during Goku's fight with Raditz was the first time that his hidden power showed themselves, but in a previous filler episode, soon after Gohan was born, his stroller got away from Goku and rolled down a hill toward a tree. Just when Gohan was about to collide with the tree, his hidden power emerged and he went straight through the tree. But he was very young at that age and may not have remembered. Gallery Chi-ChiOxKingwatchGohan.png|Chi-Chi and her father watch Gohan over the TV CellattacksGohan.png|Cell attacks Gohan Gohanexplosion.png|Gohan escapes Cell's attack CitizenswatchCellGames.png|Citizens watch the Cell Games Gokuconfident.png|Goku confident Gohan's power GohantalksCell.png|Gohan Gohanpowerup.png|Gohan right before attacking GohankicksCell.png|Gohan kicks Cell Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z